Fate
by prien12
Summary: Fate. Everything has to go along with it. But Sometimes, Fate can be such a Dick.


**-YAWN- Oh, Mornin. GEHH... WHY DO I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I sacrifice SO much sleep?  
OH RIGHT. Cuz I accept every challenge thrown at me FFFF-**

**Well, Okay, This Challenge,(Write a Story when your supposed to be sleeping) was given by Laura, one of my friends ^-^.**

**...I love her, but she's way too much like Tiger -_-" **

* * *

Fate

There he was, battered and bruised, stumbling back from the battle. His clothes were torn and blood trickled down his wounds. His bright azure eyes were the colour of murky water. He stared at me, a small smile on his face.

He started walking towards me. I shook my head solemnly, willing him to stop.

Please don't...

He stares at me, confused, still walking towards me. I just close my eyes.

Don't come…

Tears trickled down, and he notices. He starts to run towards me.

Stop. Don't come any closer…

He reaches me and puts his arms around me. I shivered under his warm touch, his hot breath tickling me. I savoured the moment.

It would be the last time I would feel it.

Suddenly, his breath hitched, he collapsed to the ground. Impa stood behind him, her knife red with blood.

His blood.

I stood in front of his fallen form, shivering uncontrollably, and tears streaming down my face. Once again, I questioned Impa; Why? Why did we have to do this?

"Such is his fate." She replied quietly, putting the knife away. She grabbed my arm and started walking towards the Gate of Time. A single tear rolled down her long, slender face. She wasn't supposed to show fear. Hylia instructed her to be fearless, that was the number one rule. No fear.

And she had broken it.

"He is no longer needed. He has served his purpose as the Goddess' Hero." She added, her voice breaking slightly. I slipped my hand out of Impa's grip. She paused and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry, your grace…" she said, pulling me into a hug. "Fate is something we cannot change."

… I caused this. Why, WHY? Why did I have to be Hylia's reincarnation? Why did he have to die? More importantly…

Why did I agree to it?

His blood was needed to fully seal away Demise. To completely eradicate the Darkness, he had to die.

_Such was his fate._

So I, his best friend, had to draw his attention long enough for Impa to stab him…

Right through his heart.

_It was for the good of the world, _Impa tried to reason, but I wouldn't listen. So she jabbed me at my pressure points, temporarily paralysing me. So I didn't agree to it.

I was forced.

Then I questioned, why would Hylia do such a thing? Surely she would have found another way?

Love.

That was Impa's simple reply.

"When Hylia's Champion died, she became cruel. Heartless. Merciless. She didn't want anyone to feel anything she didn't. So she ordered me to kill the Hero when he finished Demise off. She didn't even care about anything else."

I should have been furious at Impa, but I couldn't have been. She was just doing her duty.

I pushed Impa away and ran towards his limp and helpless body. I tapped into Hylia's power, and called upon the power of the Tri-Force to help me. Impa cried out for me to stop, but to no avail.

I was starting to glow._ Please, give me the power to go against fate! _I was feeling tremendous power well inside me.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders.

_I'm sorry… sister… _Three synchronised voice chimed with sadness. Suddenly, the power I had built up disappeared. I fell to my knees, crying softly. I had used him… and now he was gone forever.

_I'm sorry I can't save you, Link._

_I'm sorry._

You would think this story has a happy ending, but it doesn't.

Fate doesn't want a happy ending.

* * *

**So I guess I better annouce it. You guys can Pm me challenges and I will always accept, no...matter...how...retarded...I..may be at...it...-Falls asleep on the Table-**

**-snaps awake-**

**Oh yea... Go check out Reysers' awesome pawesome story 'Whispers from the Moon', Legendofthunder's EQUALLY awesome story 'Love in a Hopeless Place', and the BEST OF ALL(no offense to Legendofthunder or Reyser)'Fate Favours the Fearless' by Freyjadour!  
These people surpass me in many ways...:/**


End file.
